Lily Layton: Early Life
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: This is a story containing one shots of how Hershel Layton became a father and tales of his and his daughters lives before the games begin.
1. A New Life

**Hey peeps, been wanting to do a Professor Story for a long time now, I hope you all enjoy this and will also be taking requests for one shot for Hershel and Lily as well as doing my own. This story will start from when Lily is a few days old until she is 15, and that is when The Spectre's Call will start. Please, sit back and enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Professor Layton: A New Life<p>

It was late by the time Hershel Layton arrived at his flat. He had spent all night with his friend Clark Triton studying for class. He flipped on the light switch as he walked into the small flat and sighed as he hung up his jacket.

"Another day done." he said to himself as he made himself a cup of tea.

He sat on the sofa and drank his tea while he thought about his life. Thanks to his old friend Randall, he had become an archaeologist at Grassenheller University, which is where he met his friends Clark, his girlfriend Brenda and Claire. He also thought about his future. In a few years, he was going to train to become a teacher at the university. If he succeeded, he would be the youngest teacher at Grassenheller.

Hershel drained the last of his tea and went to bed thinking that the weekend would be just like any other. He would soon come to realise just how very wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Herhsel woke up at ten the next morning, a tad later than he usually would on a Saturday. He got out of bed, showered, dressed and opened the front door to retrieve the mail. Once he took the letters out of the mailbox, he was about to turn back when he looked down. Sat on the doormat was a basket with a blanket covering the contents.<p>

"Hm. What's this?" he asked himself as he picked it up.

Taking the basket inside, he placed it on the table and when he pulled the blanket back, he almost fell over. Laid inside was a baby girl, who didn't look to be more than a few days old. Looking at the baby, he saw that the little hair she had was brown. . .brown like his. . .it was then that he realised, this baby was his and his ex-girlfriends, Beth.

He saw an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and read the letter;

**My dearest Hershel,**

**I imagine finding Lily must come as a huge shock to you. Believe me, it was a shock to me when I found out I was pregnant with her. I need you to do one last favour for me, take care of our daughter.**

**When my parents found out I was pregnant, they allowed me to go through with the pregnancy, but I would have to give the baby away. She was born just two days ago and she weighed 6lbs 7ozs. I knew that she would be better off staying with her father than with strangers.**

**I know this is a lot to handle in such a short amount of time Hershel, but please, take care of Lily for me. She'll be better off with you than with me or anyone else. . .at least I know she's going to be loved. Take care Hershel, I know you'll be a wonderful father.**

**All my love, Beth.**

Hershel read the letter again and looked to the baby, who was beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes, they were blue like her mothers. Lily looked up at her father with wide eyes, and it was those eyes that melted Hershel's heart. He knew that he was going to do this. . .he just needed a little help.

He rang his parents and they arrived at his flat half an hour later. His mother looked at Lily as she held her.

"Oh Hershel. . .she's beautiful." Lucille said softly.

"She certainly is." Roland spoke up, smiling. He turned to Hershel. "Are you sure about this son? Looking after a baby is a big responsibility."

Hershel just nodded. "I'm sure, pa. She deserves to have at least one parent there for her. Besides, is it not the task of a true gentlemen to help a lady in need?"

Roland chuckled. "That it is my boy. And your mother and I are going to be here for you."

Hershel smiled. "I know."

That afternoon, the Layton's went out and did some shopping for little Lily. They bought clothes, nappies, formula, cot, pram and anything else they could get. By the time they returned to the flat, Hershel was beginning to wonder whether he would have enough room in the tiny flat for everything they had. However, he swore to himself he would make it work. Even if he had to move and get a house then he would, just to make sure Lily had the best upbringing that she could have.

Later that evening, Clark, Brenda and Claire had come over to see the new addition to the family and they all had fallen in love with the little girl.

As Hershel put his daughter to bed that night, he just thought that he was the happiest man alive. Yes, he was a young single father, but he would make this work. He had already fallen in love with Lily, and he would do anything he could to make sure that she grew up happy, healthy and well loved by him and everyone she would encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is short, and I apologise for that. Hopefully, once I get into it more, the chapters will be longer. Please bear with me on this. <strong>


	2. One Year

One year

The past year for Hershel Layton had been an interesting one. Not only was he juggling his studies, he was also adjusting to life as a father.

A few months after Lily came into his life, he had moved out of his tiny flat and into a comfortable two bedroom house. Hershel began to love his new life, he loved his daughter very much and before long, couldn't imagine his life without her.

At times it could be hard, what with the waking up in the middle of the night, crying and not knowing what to do at first. But once he had time to get used to all of these new experiences, he had learned to love each and every one of them.

Teething was one of the worst things that Hershel went through with Lily. He couldn't handle the pain she went through as she almost screamed the house down. He took a day off University so that he could stay home and comfort his daughter through the terrible time, until she was laughing once again.

There were also the happier moments, like the first time she had started crawling. He remembers the moment like it was yesterday, Hershel felt so proud of her. He had just come home from school to see Lily and her nanny, Rosa (yes, the same Rosa from the game), playing on the floor.

Rosa smiled as she saw him, "Oh, Hershel, you're home. Long day?"

"Very long Rosa. I'm glad to be home." Hershel replied as he put his bag down. "How has she been?"

"Good as gold. We've just been playing." Rosa then stood up and straightened out her dress. "I'll go do some tea." she then went into the kitchen.

Hershel smiled as he watched his daughter continuing to play with some coloured blocks, it didn't even seem as though she realised he was in the room. He then called her name and smiled more as her head lifted up at the sound of her name. A big gummy grin appeared on her face and Hershel watched in surprise when she rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled her way to him. When she reached him, she sat on her bottom and held her arms up to him. Smiling, he picked her up and held her close.

"That's my big girl." he spoke with pride.

* * *

><p>That happened four months ago, it was now Lily's first birthday and Hershel had planned a big day for her. Even though he was at school that day, once he had returned home, he planned to have a little birthday celebration with family, including Clark, Brenda and Claire.<p>

Hershel's last class had finally finished and he left the classroom with his friends.

"How are you feeling about Lily turning one Hershel?" Claire asked as they walked along the corridor.

"Excited. I cannot believe it's almost been a year since she came to me." Hershel replied with a smile.

"It has been a big year. Although, I haven't seen you being as happy as you have been this year. Having Lily in your life really has been a good thing for you." Clark spoke up.

"I couldn't agree with you more Clark."

As they came to the main doors, Hershel heard his name being called out. Looking back, he saw Dr. Schrader coming towards them.

"We'll see you tonight Hershel." Brenda said as she and the others left.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left Hershel." Dr. Schrader spoke as he reached his student.

"Is everything alright Dr. Schrader?"

"Yes, everything is fine Hershel. I just came by to ask how your little one is doing?"

"She is doing fine, sir. It is her first birthday today."

"I know. I have something for her." he then pulled out a wrapped gift.

Hershel was surprised by this. "Why thank you, Dr. Schrader. . .you did not have to do this."

"Why not? It's a big day for her after all."

Hershel smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll love it."

Dr. Schrader also smiled. "I hope so. Do enjoy her birthday. Good day Hershel." He then turned and left to go back to his office.

Hershel smiled again as he left the school, went to his car and drove to his house. When he stopped the car outside his house, he saw that Rosa had been busy. There were birthday balloons and banners across the gate and the front door. He got out of the car and went inside.

"I'm home." he called out as he hung his coat up.

"Ah, Hershel, I thought I heard the car." Rosa spoke as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yes. Where's Lily?"

"She's having a nap. She started getting a bit cranky, so I thought a nap would do her some good."

Hershel nodded. "Is everything ready for the party?"

"Just about, yes."

"That's good." Hershel then went upstairs to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p>That evening, everyone had shown up for the party, Lily was awake from her nap and enjoying the night with her family. Lily had also loved her presents she had received, she got toys, stuffed animals and some clothes.<p>

Lily sat playing with her new toys, while the adults sat and talked, smiling whenever they looked to the birthday girl. Hershel got up and went into the kitchen, causing Lily to take notice. She was feeling clingy and didn't want her dad to be too far from her. She looked to the coffee table nearby, reached out her hands and used the table to help pull herself into a standing position. She had started standing the month before, so everyone who saw smiled as they watched her again. However, not only did she stand, but her feet started to move, one foot in front of the other. The adults all gasped as they saw Lily taking her first steps.

"Hershel! Come here!" Lucille called out to her son.

Hershel came back into the room and stopped when he saw his daughter walking. Lily took a few wobbly steps before falling forward onto the floor. Hershel knelt down as she started crying.

"Lily, come on sweetheart, you can do it." Hershel encouraged her.

Lily stopped crying and looked up at her father, her face held determination as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and soon onto her feet. She walked forward and soon fell again, but this time into the waiting arms of Hershel as he stood with her in his arms.

"Well done sweetheart, I knew you could do it." Hershel praised her.

Lily looked up to her father and her face screwed up in concentration again. "Ddddd."

Everyone gasped again.

"She's trying to say something!" Roland spoke up.

"Ddddda. . .ddddad. . .daddy!"

"She spoke! She said her first word!" Lucille cried.

Hershel could do nothing except kiss his daughters head and hold her close, tears of joy appearing in his eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, Hershel put Lily to bed after reading a story to her. He tucked he into the cot and smiled as he rubbed her chubby cheek with his fingers. She had a big day today, and he couldn't be happier. She had her first birthday and she started walking and talking for the first time!<p>

He couldn't be more prouder of his little girl. He knew that she was going to do great things as she got older. She was going to be a bright girl with a bright future ahead of her.


	3. Family

Family

Four year old Lily ran into the house from the back door as she heard her dad's car. She ran into the living room and saw her dad just setting his bag on the table.

"Daddy!"

Hershel smiled as he picked up his daughter. "Hello sweetheart. How have you been today?"

"Gud! 'Osa and I 'ave been planting flowers!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Have you really? Why don't you show me?" Hershel replied as he put her down.

Herhsel followed Lily to the back yard to see Rosa wiping her hands on a towel.

Rosa smiled as she saw father and daughter walking over to her. "Hello Hershel. How was your day?"

"Stressful. I'm just relieved to be home." He replied.

For the past few years, Hershel had been training to become an archaeology Professor at the University.

"Daddy, daddy look!" Lily shouted to her dad.

Hershel looked to where she was pointing and saw different type of flowers; roses, daisies, lilies, pansies and petunias. There were different colours; reds, whites, pinks, purples and yellows.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." Hershel spoke as he knelt beside his daughter.

"I want to give Claire a flower, but I don't know which one she'd like."

Hershel smiled at her. "That's a good idea. I think she'd like one of the daises."

Lily smiled. "Okay, I'll give her a daisy."

"I'm going to meet her tomorrow, why don't you come with me and give it to her then."

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Hershel chuckled as he kissed her head.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily held onto her dad's hand as they walked into the park, a daisy in her hand to give to Claire. Lily soon removed her hand from her dads and ran to Claire as soon as he saw her.<p>

"Claire!"

Claire smiled as she knelt down to her height. "Hello little one. How's my favourite girl?"

"Gud! I brought something for you!" She held up the daisy to Claire.

"Oh Lily, it's beautiful, thank you." Claire took the flower from her.

"I planted some flowers yesterday and that's one of them."

Claire kissed her head. "Thank you sweetheart. I love it."

Lily smiled wide as Claire stood up to greet Hershel. "Thanks for meeting me Hershel."

"Oh, no. It's my pleasure." Hershel knelt down to his daughters level and pointed towards a nearby playground. "Why don't you go play while Claire and I talk."

"Okay daddy!" With that, Lily ran to the playground and started to play.

"She's a little angel." Claire spoke as Hershel stood up straight.

"That she is. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Claire took out a letter. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?"

"A letter of course. Read it at home."

"Why don't you just tell me what it says. I'm right here, after all."

"My, you're making this quite difficult. What I wanted to say is, well, in short, this." She then leant up and kissed him.

As she pulled away, Hershel stared in surprise for a moment, before he smiled as she took her shoulders and pulled her to him in an embrace, which she replied as they laughed happily.

What they didn't know, is that the couple were being watched by Paul, Hershel's classmate, cried in anguish as he also had feelings for Claire and was furious that she had chosen Hershel.

"Layton, you will pay for this someday!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the river and fell into it, still talking as he ran under water, "I won't forget this!"

"Hm, what was that?" Hershel asked as he heard a noise.

They both looked around and saw nothing.

"Daddy!" The couple turned to the playground and saw Lily sat on a swing. "Come push me daddy!"

They smiled as they went to the playground, Claire stood to the side as Hershel pushed Lily on the swing, causing her to laugh and squeal in delight. The trio spent a few hours at the park before they left and went to a restaurant for dinner.

"Daddy, is Claire your girlfriend now?" Lily asked as she ate.

Both Hershel and Claire started blushing but they were both smiling at the same time.

"Yes. She is Lily." Hershel replied.

Lily smiled as she turned to Claire. "Does that mean you'll get married someday?"

Claire had to smile at the young ones innocence. "Maybe. We'll just have to see what the future holds."

Lily nodded. "Well. . .would it be okay if I called you mummy?"

Both adults were taken aback by this. True, she hadn't had her mother in her life, and Hershel knew why. He knew she needed a mother figure, but he had no idea that she would get so attached to Claire to start calling her mum.

Claire looked to Hershel before smiling as she turned to the sudden shy child. "I think that would be great Lily."

Lily's head snapped up to Claire, she hadn't been expecting her to allow that. "Really?"

Claire nodded. "I would love to be your mother Lily."

Lily smiled wide as she jumped down from her seat and hugged Claire. "Thank you, mummy!"

Claire smiled as she held Lily to her. Hershel said nothing as he watched the little moment with a smile on his face. His little family was growing and his life was becoming more and more perfect.

Since the death of his best friend seven years ago, he thought his heart would never be able to fully heal, but now, thanks to the little girl that came into his life. . .the hole he once had, was now being filled by her and the bright future he was going to have with his family.


End file.
